


Two Hours, Twice a day

by Abitto (Feame)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feame/pseuds/Abitto
Summary: After reading astolat's Witcher fics, I had to draw something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



Love the plot in astolat's fics, and the smutty part.

Even though usually it's pretty short, but the way the words are used makes the sexy times short and hot. Alas, I do not have the same command over text, so here's a drawing.


	2. Blooded Crown fanart

Hastily hammered this one out before school begins again.

Based on an early scene in Astolat‘s [Blooded Crown](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F9238637&t=NWM0MzgzYzQwOWYyNGY0OTBkZmIyZDE3YzNjZDFhNDQwMWQ2MzU4NCxPc0tDYUZqVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeueoGqhtj2ZGgKVF_XoUmg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fabitto-nsfw.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157770398570%2Fhastily-hammered-this-one-out-before-school-begins&m=1). Read it and you’ll know what’s happening ;P

Liked the lines better…but that’s what happens when you draw in a rush…


End file.
